Chibies revenge
by evalita
Summary: The seqeel to chibies in the house. This time, Aya don't have to deal with the chibies alone! The revenge is sweet, last chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**So I'm back with the sequel to Chibies in the house.**_

_**If you have not read Chibies in the house, this story won't make much sense to you.**_

_**So lets just get started shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: No, I don't own Weiss Kreuz, how unfair is that?**_

**

* * *

Plans!**

Aya lived the good life. Yes, life was good, especially after he had started blackmailing his team-mates after the spray that turned grownups into kids. He praised himself for being a genius and taken pictures of them when this whole thing was going on.

Another good thing that had come out of this was that Schwartz had gained respect for him; they didn't dare to mess with him. Thanks to Nagi and trading baby-pictures, he could even blackmail Schwartz straight to hell if he wanted, but he let Nagi do that. He had even gotten a good friendship-relationship with Nagi.

It was safe to say that his team-mates wanted to kill him for the blackmailing, and every time he left the house they would brake into his room, desperate searching for the pictures and negatives, and every time they would end up with nothing. The fun part was that he had hidden it all in a place that they would never look, no way in hell would they think of looking there.

* * *

Aya and Nagi ruled their team with their pictures. The rest of their team-mates made a secret meting.

"They need to pay!" Yohji said pissed.

"Make them beg for mercy…" Schuldig said.

"Don't worry gentlemen, I have a plan, they will be humiliated, they will pay dearly. But first… is everyone in on this?" Crawford said.

"YES!" everyone said in union.

* * *

"They are planning something… Crawford has set up a trap for us!" Nagi said.

"Really? And what have they planed?" Aya asked while smirking.

"To make the two of us into kids, and probably take pictures to make up for the ones we took of them… Crawford has no imagination" Nagi grinned.

"So… What do we do?" Aya asked, still smirking.

"I've taken all the serum and replaced it with water. The only thing that we will get sprayed with is water. But I got a plan to have a little fun with them… if you're game that is!" Nagi said and his grin became even wider.

"I like the sound of this. I'm in!" Aya said.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Ken asked.

"Yes, this is the same serum that turned us into kids. Now we will let them taste the same medicine, let's se how fun they think it is being a little child" Crawford smirked.

"So… how do we keep us from turning into kids too?" Omi asked.

"Cover your skin and don't breath it in" Crawford said.

"Man, this is gonna be great. I'm gonna bomb Aya with embarrassing baby-pictures. You're going down Aya, big time!" Yohji said, ending it with an evil laughter.

The others just stared at him.

"Sorry… I'm done now…" he said, sitting down again.

"Ok… does everyone know what to do?" Crawford asked.

They all nodded.

* * *

"So… this is supernatural powers on box?" Aya asked.

"Yes, insert this in your blood and you can gain whatever you want for powers. These are the only ones that exist though. I stole them from the elders when the tower fell" Nagi said.

"You haven't used any of them I see!" Aya said.

"No, I was waiting for the perfect moment. And what do you know, that perfect moment has finally arrived" Nagi smirked.

"What does this one do?" Aya asked.

"That is the morphing power. It let you turn into your inner beast, a demon-version of that beast, and that is what we're going to use. Let them think that it works… and turn into your inner beast" Nagi said.

"You're a genius, I could kiss you!" Aya smirked.

"I think we should… use all of them. Let's get us some powers. The good thing about these is that you will always have control over the powers you get. So… I'm gonna give you lots and lots of superpowers!" Nagi smirked.

* * *

Nagi mixed the serums they wanted. Aya had picked the powers he thought would be cool to have. Neither of them wanted the same power as Schuldig or Crawford, but Farfarello's power, the ability not to feel pain and not to die, that was something they both wanted. Aya also picked the power to freeze things in time (think Charmed and Piper's powers) and blow things up. He also wanted the power to materialize things from his mind and to move faster than the eye could see, to shoot energy-blades/balls.

Nagi wanted the power of a fire-starter, to control fire, and the power to materialize things as Aya wanted. He already had telekinetic powers, so he was pleased with this. Both would get the agility, instincts, reflexes, and the ability to see, hear and smell like the beast they would transform into, their inner beast.

"Ok, here is yours… shall we?" Nagi said and gave Aya his dose.

"This will be interesting…" Aya smiled.

* * *

Yohji opened the door and walked into the living-room. Ken and Omi was right behind him, they had the spray; they just needed to wait for the right moment. They planed to sneak into Aya's room when he was asleep and spray him. Yohji was all grin when he saw Aya.

"Hello Aya, and how was your day?" he smirked.

"Tell me, how did you guys keep things clean around here when I wasn't in the team?" Aya asked, looking pissed.

"Um… Is that a trick question?" Ken asked.

"Would it kill you guys to vacuum here sometimes?" Aya said.

"Vacuum?" Yohji asked.

"You do know what that is right?"

"I…" Yohji was lost for words.

"Duster? You heard of a duster?" Aya asked.

All three gave him a dumb look.

"Cleaner? You guys heard of soap?" Aya said.

"Of course we heard of soap. You think we're stupid or something?" Ken asked.

"Good. Ken, you clean the bathroom, Yohji, you vacuum, Omi, you take the kitchen. Manx called, we're getting guest here this evening. Four agents that will be staying here for two weeks while working on a case, and while their place is getting fixed up" Aya said.

"Four agents? Who are they?" Omi asked.

"They're the Crashers, Knight, Bishop, Rook and Pawn" Aya said.

"Kritiker need to come up with better codenames, they really suck at it. I mean… chess? Cats?" Ken huffed.

"So it seems. Now please start cleaning!" Aya said.

"And what shall you clean? Or are you gonna let us do all the work?" Yohji asked.

"I'm gonna clean up my room and then the guestroom. You could have put things back after you were done searching for the negatives. And by the way, you'll never find them in my room, I've hidden them in a place where you'll never think of looking" Aya said and smirked.

"So… these agents are they male or female?" Yohji asked.

"Male, and they are old friends of me. I was in Crashers before I became Weiss" Aya said.

"You were in Crashers? But… aren't they a none-kill group?" Omi asked.

"Yes they are. And since we only have one guestroom, we have to shear rooms. If some of you want to shear a room it would be great" Aya said.

"I guess I can share with Omi" ken said.

"Thank you, that is big of you Ken" Aya said.

"We can stay in Ken's room, but mine is small… that still make one room short" Omi said.

"One of them can stay in my room I guess" Aya said.

"NO!" the three yelled. That would ruin their plan.

"I stay in Omi's room, mine is the biggest, so… two of them can stay there" Yohji said.

"Ok?" Aya said, giving them a suspicious look.

"We know how you get when you don't get your beauty-sleep, remember? You almost broke Omi's nose" Yohji said.

"Ok, how many times must I say I'm sorry about that? I really am Omi, I thought it was Yohji standing behind me, I never meant to hurt you" Aya said.

"I know that Aya, you're forgiven" Omi smiled.

* * *

Finally every room was clean. Aya had cleaned the guestroom and changed the sheets.

"Ok… they should be here any moment" Aya said.

Omi was really proud of himself. The kitchen was spotless.

"Perfect if I may say so!" He stated proudly.

"It sure is" Aya said.

"Hi Aya. You could eat of this floor now" Omi said.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, that is probably them" Aya said.

Omi was closest to the door, so he went to open it.

"Welcome, you must be Crashers" he smiled.

"Hi… thank you for having us" Knight's voice said.

"Do come in" Omi smiled.

In the meantime, Ken came running into the kitchen, wanting to greet the guests. But so did Yohji, so they crashed into each other. And when they took the first step on the kitchen floor, they found that Omi had used way to much soap.

Aya smiled to his former team-mates, then he turned around just in time to see Ken and Yohji coming at him with no control. He took one step backwards, and they practically flew past him and crashed into the nearest wall.

Aya picked up his camera and took a picture of the two men on the floor.

"Smile boys!"

"Ow… I'm in pain… I'm hurt…" Ken moaned from the floor.

"You did so not take a picture just now" Yohji yelled at Aya.

"This one is going into the new album I'm making!" Aya smirked.

"Give me that fucking camera!" Yohji screamed and tried to get up.

"No, I don't think so" Aya said.

"What do you want for that camera Aya? Name your price" Ken growled.

"You're not getting the camera. If I give it to you I would be loosing my favourite game" Aya said.

* * *

It was night, Aya had gone to sleep, time for sweet revenge.

The rest of Weiss stood in the hallway. Yohji had covered himself up and looked somewhat like a mummy, and he had a gasmask on, he insisted that he were the one to spray Aya into a kid, he needed to be the one for that.

"What the hell…" a voice said, and Knight stared at them.

"Hush, be quiet!" Ken whispered.

"What are you doing?" Knight asked.

"We're getting revenge, justice, Aya is going down!" Yohji grinned.

"You… what… because of the thing with the camera?" Knight asked.

"No… Before that… Aya has been blackmailing us with photos since that little episode…" Omi sighed.

"Episode? What episode? Why are you all standing outside Aya's door?" Pawn asked.

Now all of Crashers were out in the hallway.

"A few months back we got turned into children… small children… toddlers…" Yohji said.

"Except Aya, he wasn't here when it happened. When he did come home, he took care of us, but, he took al lot of pictures… embarrassing pictures…" Omi said.

"And he's using those pictures to blackmail us" Ken sighed.

"Wait a minute… This wouldn't happen to be the time when he called us and screamed that chibies were out to kill him would it? He cried something about diapers and good-night-songs and children that were out to get him!" Rook said.

"Ok, so we gave him hell, but this is taking it too fare!" Yohji said.

"And didn't he take care of you? Like a father?" Pawn asked.

"Yes, but…" Ken said.

"And if I remember correctly, he was going to adopt you as his children if there wasn't a cure" Bishop said.

"Yes, but…" Yohji said.

"And didn't you torture him enough as it was when you were kids?" Knight asked.

"Yes… They have a point guys…" Omi said.

"Hell they do, I'm getting revenge now!" Yohji said and walked into Aya's room.

"AHA, who's the kid now Aya! Let's see how you like it when we take a lot of pictures of you!" he yelled.

And then he sprayed Aya.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Remember to review folks, there won't be any new chapters if you don't!**_

_**Hop you liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, a new chapter from me.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, but I do own the idea to this story and the other stories I written about them, but I don't get any money from it… would love to though.**_

_**Let's just get started on the next chapter shall we?**_

**

* * *

Something isn't right!**

Aya sat up and stared at Yohji.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? And why do you look like a mummy?" he asked.

"Um… Ken? Omi? It's not working!" Yohji yelled.

"And exactly what isn't working?" Aya asked. He looked really pissed.

He got up and glared at Yohji.

"No… this isn't fair… There is no justice in this world…" Yohji almost cried.

"Yohji… we were unconscious when we got sprayed, so we don't know if it will work right away…" Ken said.

"What did you just spray me with?" Aya growled.

"The same stuff that turned us into kids… That's right Aya, it's your turn now!" Yohji said.

"Why you son of a b…" Aya started and started to grad for Yohji.

He's whole body kind of froze in that movement, and a crushing sound of bones changing was heard. He fell down on all four, as if he was in pain or something, trembling and gasping for air. And then he started to change, but he didn't get smaller.

First dark red fur grew all over his skin, and his clothes vanished. Then a long thick tail grew out, and his ears moved on top of his head like cat-ears. His body continued to change, until a huge puma with dark blood-red fur stood on the floor. The puma was the same size of a huge tiger, but it was a puma… with violet eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Yohji gasped.

"What? Did it happen? Is he a little kid?" Ken asked.

"He… changed alright…" Yohji swallowed and started to back away from the huge cat.

The puma took a few steps against him.

"Nice kitty… nice big kitty…" he whimpered.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be hearing a child crying by now?" Ken asked. 

Then they could hear a roar, but they couldn't figure out what it was… It didn't sound human.

"That wasn't a baby crying…" Ken stated.

The door flew open and Yohji stormed out. Right behind him, a huge red cat came running.

"Holly shit!!" Ken yelped.

Yohji ran and the huge cat followed.

"Oh my God… that was a puma…" Omi gasped.

Yohji couldn't run very well with all those clothes on him, so the cat had no problem jumping him from behind, claws out and all.

"Yohji!!" Omi screamed terrified.

* * *

"Close the door, close the door!!" Crawford screamed. 

"That is not a little baby, it's a wolf!" Schuldig screamed.

"No kidding Schuldig! What gave you that idea?" Crawford yelled.

"He was supposed to turn into a baby you asshole. What the hell did you do to him?" Farfarello yelled.

They all tried to keep the door shut so the way to big wolf wouldn't get out and eat them.

"The serum… something must be wrong with it…" Crawford said.

"No shit!" Schuldig and Farfarello said in union.

"Oh God… we better warn Weiss before they use it on Abyssinian…" Crawford asked.

Schuldig got his cell-phone and dialled the number to Weiss house.

"No one's answering…" he said.

"Use your powers you idiot!" Crawford growled.

And so Schuldig did.

"Oh… it's too late… Abyssinian turned into a puma… a very big one… and I can't read neither his nor Nagi's mind anymore…" Schuldig said.

"This is not good…" Crawford said.

* * *

Luckily for Yohji, he was so wrapt in clothes, that Aya's claws didn't hurt him. 

"HELP!" he screamed.

"What shall we do… what shall we do…" Omi whimpered.

"Your darts boy… Drug the cat down!" Knight yelled.

"Oh… right… let's see… this one should knock the kitty out for a few hours…" Omi said, and threw one of his darts.

He hit the cat right in the neck.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Crawford…" Yohji said. 

"I can't believe it… Aya turned into a cat…" Ken said.

"A puma… a very big and red one one, but it is a puma" Omi said.

"I hope you guys have an antidote for this!" Knight said.

"Um… we never got one… he was supposed to turn into a kid!" Yohji said.

"Are you telling me that Ran is stuck as a puma?" Knight growled.

Absolute silence.

"I'm calling Crawford…" Omi said.

"Are you crazy? How can you not have an antidote?" Knight yelled.

"Don't yell at me! I just had a puma attacking me" Yohji yelled back.

"What did you expect? You did this to him, I would have attacked you too if it was me!" Knight growled.

"Hey… How about we give a sample of the serum to Kritiker and have them come up with an antidote like the last time?" Ken said.

They all looked over to Yohji.

"I… kind of used it all on Aya… every single drop…" he said.

Omi came back.

"Nagi turned into a wolf!" he said.

"Huh? He didn't turn into a puma?" Ken asked.

"No…" Omi said.

* * *

Aya finally awoke. He was still in his beast form. What the hell had happened? Maybe he should turn back… just to be safe. Nagi had warned him that he could get too lost in his beast-self, he needed to stay calm and in control. Right now he felt really calm, but he could not remember what had happened last night. He remembered Yohji spraying him, and after that it was all blur. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps, and the door opened.

"Oh shit… Omi, he's awake!" Ken yelled.

"Nice going idiot, why don't you yell some more to scare the cat into attacking us?" Yohji's voice said.

Aya got up. He was still on his bed. And before Ken had time to close the door, he was out.

"Don't eat me… Aya, please don't eat me…" Ken almost cried.

This wasn't fun. They were really scared… Ken was scared shitless. This should end now, he should turn back.

* * *

Someone screamed downstairs, and a wolf came running up the stairs, Ken got even more scared. The wolf ran right up to the puma. 

_(Aya… this isn't fun anymore…) _Nagi's almost cried.

_(You don't say_!) Aya said.

_(This isn't good_!) Nagi whimpered.

_(Nagi? Are you wearing a collar_?) Aya asked and eyed the black leather-collar around Nagi's neck.

_(Yes… Farfarello got it and put it on_…) Nagi said and hung his head.

* * *

Ken still sat on the floor, looking at the two animals. It looked like they were talking with each other without making a sound. 

"Aya?" Ken tried.

The cat turned it's head and stared at him.

"Can you understand me?" Ken asked.

And the cat nodded.

"Aya… Oh my God… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Ken said.

He crawled on all four against Aya. Then he grabbed the cat and gave it a huge hug.

"Ken, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind? It'll kill you!" Yohji yelled as he came out of Omi's room.

"No he won't…" Ken almost whispered.

Pawn came running up the stairs.

"Oh… wow, that is so cute… Can I hug the cat too?" he said.

Aya sighed and laid down. He had a feeling he would be hugged a lot from now on.

"The other team is here… that Schwartz team" Pawn said.

"Ok… Come on doggie, Aya, let's go down and meet the others" Ken said and got up from the floor.

* * *

Everybody jumped aside when Ken came with the two animals. 

"That is one big cat!" Schuldig said.

"That wolf… is that Nagi?" Omi asked.

"Yes… He's calm now, but he was this close to kill us last night!" Crawford said.

"How could you not have seen this coming? Oracle my ass!" Yohji said.

"But I found out what happened!" Crawford said, glaring at him.

"Then do tell! Because I really want to know how you're going to fix this" Knight said.

"We can't. Nagi and Abyssinian knew we were trying to set a trap for them, so this got nothing to with the serum!" Crawford said.

"What?" Yohji asked.

"Nagi switched the serum out with something else. They however laid a trap for us" Crawford said.

_(Oh… they figured it out_…) Nagi said.

_(This isn't good_…) Aya said.

"Then what did we spray them with? How did they turn into…" Ken asked.

"We suspect that Nagi had stolen a few things from the elders before the tower fell, after we killed the elders… Some of what he stole is… supernatural powers. The elders had developed different serums that would give someone permanent supernatural powers. One of those serums gave the ability to turn yourself into your inner-beast, a rather rear power, and a dangerous power to have. It easy to lose yourself in the beast, and if you stay too long in the beast-form, you can get stuck in it" Crawford said.

* * *

"Are you telling me that… Aya knew we were going to trick him, and got himself a power to change into a beast?" Yohji said.

"Yes. I believe they planned this, but I do believe that they have lost themselves in their beast form" Crawford said.

"This is our fault… We should never have…" Ken said.

"Shut up Ken, they had it coming!" Yohji said.

A growling and snarling sound from the two animals shut him up.

"Do… do they understand what we're saying?" Omi asked.

"Yes, I think so. They probably recognize us and know who we are" Crawford said.

Ken looked down at Aya.

"I know they understand what we're saying…" he smiled.

Knight sighed.

"So, how do we fix this?" he asked.

"We can't. Once stuck in their beast-form, it becomes their true form. Only think that can turn them back to humans, is if they gain the power of shape-shifting. Then they can change into whatever they want" Crawford said.

"This isn't happening…" Yohji growled.

* * *

Yohji glared at Aya. 

Aya was laying on the floor in front of the TV. He was looking back at Yohji.

"Yeah, you better believe it. I'm glaring at you cat-boy. This was supposed to be our revenge, and you ruined it. This is all your fault!" Yohji said.

Schwartz had left with Nagi the wolf, and Ken was out shopping of all things. Omi was with Knight at Kritiker to talk to Manx and Persia about what happened.

Pawn was also on the floor, petting Aya like he was some sort of housecat. Bishop was in the kitchen making dinner, and Rook was also out shopping.

"Don't be mad at him, it is not his fault, it's yours!" Pawn said.

Somehow Yohji didn't want to hear it.

"I'm back!" Ken's voice yelled.

He had a huge plastic-bag in his hands.

"I got some things for Aya. If he's stuck like that, then we need some stuff for him" Ken said.

This got Yohji's attention, this could be worth something to take pictures about. He got his video-camera ready and pressed record.

Aya glared at Ken and prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was in that bag.

"I got this, eating and drinking bowls!" Ken said.

"They're huge!" Pawn said.

"They're meant for large dogs, but they'll do!" Ken smiled.

"So, what more do you have in the bag Ken?" Yohji asked.

"A brush to groom his fur with, shampoo and stuff like that to bath him with… and these" Ken said. He lifted a collar up.

"This is great!" Yohji said.

The collar was black, made of leather and metal. It wasn't too thick, but strong enough. It even had a ring on it to hock a line or rope.

"It's a dog collar, but I guess it will do just fine!" Ken smiled. He had even bought a matching line of chains that they could use.

"Let's put it on him!" Yohji said, grinning like hell.

* * *

Omi sighed. Knight drove them back, using Aya's car. 

"Well… that went well… I don't think I ever seen Manx faint before…" Omi said.

"It could be worse. At least we were able to give them blood samples of Ran…" Knight said.

"Hey… isn't that Rook?" Omi said.

Rook looked like he was drowning in full plastic-bags.

"Hey old friend. Need a lift?" Knight asked and smirked.

"Oh, thank you… I think I bought too much…" Rook said.

"You think?" Knight laughed.

* * *

The trick was not to let them see how annoyed he was. That he was cool with it and didn't mind at all… even if he did mind… a lot. Damn Ken to hell for this. 

"This is no fun, he don't mind this at all!" Yohji sighed.

Ken had put the collar on Aya, and it looked good on him.

"So… What more did you buy?" Yohji asked.

"A few toys. I thought about buying him a doggie-bed, but they didn't have one big enough for Aya!" Ken said.

"You bought toys? Let me see. Show it to him!" Yohji grinned.

All was not lost; they still had the toys.

"Ok" Ken smiled and emptied the bag.

There was a soccer-ball, lots of chewing-toys, and some chasing-toys.

Yohji could see that Aya was annoyed now.

"This is great" he grinned.

"Oh, and I made an appointment with the vet tomorrow to have a check-up on Aya!" Ken said.

"There is some justice after all!" Yohji laughed.

Aya growled angrily and jumped Ken.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Remember to review if you want a new chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi new chapter from me again.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Don't own Weiss Kreuz.**_

_**Let's get started on the new chapter.**_

* * *

**A vet an****d a nightmare come true… again!**

It was a good thing that Ken had bought the collar and chain, because they had to drag Aya every step of the way and into the car. It took almost all of them. Omi and Pawn stood and watched, and they helped open the doors that needed to be opened. Yohji taped it all on his video-camera, grinning like hell.

"Aya, don't be stupid, it's only a vet. We need to make sure that you don't get sick while you're in this form!" Ken huffed.

"Yeah Ran, we don't want you to catch something nasty or an animal illness or something!" Rook said.

Omi looked worried, Pawn smiled, Yohji laughed, and the rest cursed in their mind like a sailor. And finally they got Aya into the car.

Ken had taken upon himself to get Aya to the vet… since he had made the appointment.

* * *

Aya cursed. Damn them all. But he walked nicely beside Ken into the clinic. It did make it a little better when he saw how frightened everyone became upon seeing him. An annoying little dog, a little French poodle, started barking at him. Aya growled back, and the little annoying dog whimpered and hid behind it's terrified owner.

"Hi, I'm Hidaka Ken, I have an appointment here today!" Ken smiled to the lady behind the desk.

"Let's see… oh yes, here it is. Your dog Puma right? What a cute name on a dog" the lady said and smiled.

Aya decided that this was a good time to get up on two and put his front-paws on the desk and glared at the lady.

"Oh my God, that is not a dog!" the lady gasped.

"No, it's a puma. I said it was yesterday…" Ken said.

Luckily the vet came in and called Ken's name. The vet stared down at Aya.

"That is not a dog!" he said.

"No, it's a puma, a mountain lion!" Ken said.

"It's too big to be a puma, that one is the same size as a tiger!" the vet said.

"I know that, but it's still a puma!" Ken said.

* * *

Aya lay on the table, keeping an eye on the vet.

"It's a male puma, and you named it Aya?" the vet said.

"What's wrong with that name?" Ken asked a little offended.

"It's a girl's name" the vet said.

"Well, I didn't name him, but I think it fits!" Ken said.

There were some freshmen at the clinic there too. It wasn't every day they got to see a puma this close.

"Ok, let's do this… I'm gonna give him a full check… put this around his mouth" the vet said.

"Why? He's not gonna bite you! And it's his claws that are dangerous!" Ken said.

"Just do it… it will make me feel much better and safer…" the vet said.

"Fine… now, be a good boy Aya!" Ken sighed.

* * *

Aya was a good boy… most of the time. Ken held him tight and was more nervous than Aya were, but Aya got the check-up and all the vaccines he needed. He felt pretty groggy and dizzy when they were done.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Knight asked.

"Um… he got a few… vaccines…" Ken answered.

They watched Aya stagger and sway when he walked into the living-room. Aya walked right into the sofa and just dropped down on the floor, too dizzy to walk any more.

"What happened to Aya?" Omi asked worried.

"He's stoned!" Knight answered.

* * *

Aya woke and was all alone in the living-room. It was night. He sat up and yawned. It was then he noticed he was human again. He got up and walked straight to Omi's room. Yohji was still sleeping there, so Aya took the video-camera and removed the tape. Then he walked to his own room and destroyed the tape. He went to bed, very pleased with himself.

The next morning he woke up and looked straight at a grinning Knight.

"Hello Ran, nice to see you back to normal!" Knight smiled.

Aya groaned.

"Don't worry… they haven't seen you yet" Knight said.

"Yuushi…" Aya said.

"Yes?" Knight smiled.

"You're still a fool!" Aya sighed.

"But that is what you love about me!" Knight smirked.

Aya sat up slowly. He felt like shit.

"Yuushi… do you remember what you promised me… if something was to happen to me?" he asked.

"To take care of your sister… but nothing happened, you're ok now!" Knight said.

"Yes… I have something to add… I want you to promise me that if I ever do something so stupid like this again, you'll kick my ass!" Aya groaned.

Knight laughed.

"That I can promise you!" he laughed.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Aya said.

"You tend to get caught up in your little games, as long as you know where the line goes, I guess it's fine!" Knight smirked.

"I feel hung-over… big time…" Aya said.

"And this coming from you, who can out-drink anyone" Knight smirked.

* * *

Aya got up, took a shower and got to hear Ken scream when he walked into Aya's room and found him human.

"Thank you, there is a God up there and he likes me!" Ken said and hugged Aya.

"Ken, let go of me!" Aya said.

"No, don't want to…" Ken said.

"I need to get dressed before I catch a cold!" Aya growled.

Ken blushed deep red, and jumped back.

"Sorry…" he said.

Aya got dressed. He had to smile, Ken was still bright red.

"Ken… Thank you for taking care of me… and buying all that stuff…" he said.

"Oh… I guess we don't need that stuff anymore…" Ken said and sounded disappointed.

"I can turn back into a cat if you…" Aya said.

"No… it's alright… I just always wanted a pet… and then you transformed and…" Ken said.

"You want a pet?" Aya asked.

"Not a little cat… something I can take walks with, something big… a dog… And then you turned into a puma and… soft fur and… I'll shut up now!" Ken sighed.

Aya felt a little bad for some odd reason.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Ken asked.

"Torture Yohji some more! I really like torturing him!" Aya smirked.

* * *

Everyone had been happy to see Aya back to normal. He felt a little bad for Ken though, so he did a good thing and took beast form and let Ken take him for a walk.

Three days went by, and Ken was very pleased with the arrangement he had with Aya. Then one day when they came home, they couldn't see the others.

"Where did they go? Did Manx come by or something?" Ken asked.

"Then Crashers should be here… where are they, and what is that smell?" Aya said.

The smell was familiar, he knew he had smelled it before.

"Maybe they went out or something?" Ken asked.

Some place in Aya's head some alarm-bells went off, and then he remembered the smell.

"No… he didn't!" he gasped and ran up to his room.

"Aya? What is it?" Ken yelled.

And it came.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the hell…" Ken said.

He ran up the stairs and into Aya's room.

There, on the floor stood six kids, and Aya was on the floor hammering his fist into the floor, cursing and swearing.

"Oh my god…" Ken gasped.

More cursing from Aya.

"What the hell happened? Who are those kids?" Ken asked.

"It's Yohji, and that over there is Omi, and Crashers" Aya almost cried.

"What?" Ken gaped.

"Yohji, that idiot must have found the sample I had of the real serum, and opened it" Aya said.

"No… please tell me he didn't…" Ken said.

* * *

Five hours ago:

Yohji went through Aya's stuff, again.

He found some kind of a small container, maybe the negatives was in this thing. He brought it with him down to the living-room where the others were gathered.

"Where's Aya and Ken?" he asked.

"They just went out on their walk. It's really sweet of Aya to do this for Ken" Omi smiled.

"I found this in Aya's room, wonder what it is" Yohji said.

He screwed the top of, and some kind of smoke came out.

And half an hour after the smoke were gone. Yohji gaped and stared at the others.

"I hate you, I really hate you" Knight said.

"Oh no…" Yohji said.

* * *

"Yohji, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Aya yelled.

Ken had to hold him back, and Yohji started to run.

"Daddy killing me!" Yohji screamed.

"Aya, you're scaring him!" Ken yelled.

"I don't care, you guys gave me hell the last time this happened!" Aya screamed furious.

"This is not the time to panic, calm down… Shit, look what you did, Omi just took off… why are they all the same age?" Ken said.

It wasn't just Omi that took off, all the kids had. They all had the same age, they looked like they were around three years old.

"No… the nightmare… the nightmare comes back to life…" Aya whimpered.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Yes, they're back, and this time Crashers are turned into kids too**__**.**_

_**Remember to review, you know I love that. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A new chapter from me, so let's get the story started, shall we?_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Don't own… WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_**

* * *

**Internet is a fabulous thing .com!**

Nagi had turned back to himself, and was now glaring at Farfarello, still pissed about the collar thing.

"Don't even think about it, I'll bite you, I swear I will!" he said, seeing Farfarello trying to sneak the collar back on him.

The phone rang, and Nagi were stupid enough to answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

_"THEY'RE BACK!"_

"Eh… who is this?" Nagi asked.

_"It's me Aya! They're back"_ it yelled in the other end.

"Aya? What… are you crying?" Nagi asked.

_"They're back… the nightmares… chibies…"_ Aya cried.

"Chibies? What are you talking about? Oh no… the last sample of… tell me you didn't…" Nagi gasped.

Aya just cried.

"Nagi, put the phone down and step away from it!" Crawford said.

"Why?" Nagi asked.

"Let Abyssinian deal with his turned-back-to-chibies-team-mates by himself!" Crawford said.

* * *

"Nagi? Hello? Damn, he hung up on me!" Aya said.

"Aya… calm down…" Ken said.

"I AM CALM!" Aya screamed.

"You're yelling…" Ken pointed out.

Aya tried to ignore the strong desire to strangle Ken right now, reminding himself that if he killed Ken, he would be all alone with the chibies.

"Ok… one of us need to go and by some… diapers" Ken said.

"No, no way in hell am I staying here with the kids!" Aya said.

"Ok. Rock scissors paper!" the said in union.

Ken won with scissor. Aya lost with paper.

"Be nice to the kids Aya, and don't kill anyone" Ken said and all but ran out of the house.

"I hate you!" Aya said after him.

Omi stared at Aya, and Aya glared back.

"Daddy? Where babies come from?" chibi Omi asked.

Aya stared in horror at Omi.

* * *

Ken had been gone for almost two hours, and the moment he stepped inside, he regretted taking so long.

Aya sat in front of the computer with Omi on his lap.

"And that is how you make babies" Aya said.

Omi looked horrified and the other chibies that stood and watched too also looked like someone had just proved to them that there was no Santa.

"Aya… what are you doing?" Ken asked, knowing he would regret ever asking.

"I'm showing them how you make babies, you wouldn't believe what you can find on the internet" Aya said.

"Man hurting girl…" Omi said almost crying.

"No, see, she likes it" Aya said smirking.

"Aya, you can't show children sex on the internet" Ken almost screamed and lifted Omi away from the crazy redhead.

"Sure, you can find anything here, and he asked where babies came from" Aya said.

Ken stared in shock.

"See, we got smiling-girls .com, we got lovely-girls .com, we got creamy-girls-that-like-cream .com, and we got granny-girls .com" Aya said.

"Granny girls?"

"And we got nasty-girls .com, we got whipping-girls .com, girls-you-like .com, and girls-you-don't-like .com, and we got smack-me-on-the-a-and-scream-who's-your-daddy-now-bit#¤ .com" Aya continued.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ken asked.

"No, but I'm getting there. And see, we got look-at-the-fish-and-guess-where-it-goes .com, and I think this one has the answer, up-in-the-a#¤-up-in-the-a#¤ .com. So take a look on the network, I'm sure there's something you like. There are all kinds of girls and boys, for the straits and for the gays. I think everything goes as long as you put a .com behind it, and here is a come-come .com" Aya said and snickered.

"You're making that up!" Ken said.

"Am not…" Aya said.

Ken noticed the almost empty bottle of vodka beside the computer.

"Have you been drinking?" Ken said shocked.

"Um… oh, here's a good one, don't-be-lonely-get-a-pony .com… this is actually a porn site… I don't even want to know… Omi's going to get one hell of a shock when he see all the sites I've been visiting on his computer…" Aya said.

"Aya, this is bad enough as it is. We don't need you drunk and going crazy" Ken yelled pissed.

"Then you're a little late… on the drunk part… Oh, three-little-pigs-and-one-horny-big-pig .com, and here is a scream-like-a-pig-oink-oink .com" Aya said.

"SHUT UP!" Ken yelled.

".com" Aya added.

"Aya, I'm gonna murder you!" Ken yelled royal pissed.

"No you're not, because then you would have to take care of the chibies all by yourself… .com" Aya said.

"Go to you " Ken said.

"Heh… you said .com" Aya smirked.

* * *

Ken was really pissed. Aya was drunk and had lost it. It was time to call for help.

"Crawford? .com" Ken said, not realizing what he added at the end.

_".com?"_ Crawford said.

"I need help .com" Ken said.

_"What… .com?"_ Crawford asked, looking like a huge question-mark.

"Aya's gone nuts .com" Ken yelled.

_"Uh…"_ was all Crawford said.

"Can you guys come .com?" Ken asked.

_"Can you quit with the .com?"_ Crawford yelled.

Aya stood in the doorway and broke down in laughter.

"I hate my life .com, see if you can find that site on the internet Aya" Ken growled.

_"I take it it's not going so well… is that Abyssinian I hear laughing in the background?"_ Crawford asked.

"No, it's not going well, you wanna know where it's going?" Ken snarled.

He held out the phone.

"Up-in-the-a#¤-up-in-the-a#¤ .com" the kids yelled excited.

Aya laughed so hard that he thought he would piss himself.

"That about covers it" Ken said to Crawford.

_"I think everyone over there is going insane"_ Crawford stated.

**TBC**

**_This is short, I know. Hope you think it's fun, and remember to review, you won't get any more chapters if you don't._**

**_Oh, and I don't think any of these .com sites exist, they're made up._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**New chapter is finally here.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Don't own.**_

* * *

**Cats and cars don't mix!**

Aya had it almost under control. He had Omi hanging from his mouth, he had Yohji, Pawn, Rook and Knight pinned with one leg each, and his tail was holding a tight grip on Bishop. Yes, Aya had turned into a puma again.

"Wow… I'm getting my camera, I just have to take a picture of this" Ken smirked.

Aya cursed Ken in his mind; Ken would pay dearly for this later.

Ken found his camera, and took pictures while Aya was glaring at him, giving him the mother of all death-glares.

'_Ok, that's it, now he gone too fare_' Aya thought.

He let go of all the chibies.

"Hey, you got your pictures, I should get something out of this too" Ken said, realizing that the puma now had teeth and claws free.

And this was where the chibies started to pull Ayas tail and ears.

"Kitty-cat…" Omi smiled pleased with himself; he had a huge cat to play with.

And that was about all Aya could take. He gave a very loud roar. The silence lasted for two whole minutes, and then all the chibies started to cry loud and frightened.

"Thanks a lot Aya, look what you did" Ken said.

* * *

Aya had dared to take one of the chibies out. Omi had gotten himself hurt and needed to go to a doctor. So fare everything had gone just fine.

"Sooooo… how did this happen?" the doctor asked, looking at the cut in Omi's head.

"His… older brother… I'm not sure, all I know is that one minute they were sitting on the floor playing nice, and as soon as I turned my back something happened. He starts to scream bloody murder and that cut… Please tell me he'll be alright. I got six toddlers home and I'm really stressed out and I'm this close to having a nervous breakdown, I do not need this right now…" Aya said.

He was tiered, both he and Ken hadn't slept very well the last two nights, and both snapped at each other or the chibies.

"Wow, six… you do have a lot to do…" the doctor said.

Aya wanted to strangle the doctor.

"Don't worry Mr Fujimiya these things happen. It's nothing serious. It looks worse than it is; I think he was more scared than actually hurt. We don't need stitches, I'm just gonna clean it and put a… big bandied on" the doctor said and smiled.

"Good, can you fix me afterwards?" Aya sighed.

"Sorry, I don't have any medicine or cure for overly stressed parents… I do hope you got a wife to help you out" the good doctor grinned.

Aya had to think about that one. Ken… a wife? Why not!

"Sure… But there two of us, and six of them, we're outnumbered, that is three chibies for each of us… and two minus… no… if you add… no… Aaaahhh, I'm so tired that I can't think straight anymore…" Aya said, whined.

"Are they all the same age?" the doctor asked.

"Yes…" Aya almost cried.

"Ok… why don't you sit down and I'll check out your son here… I feel for you man, six toddlers at once… Don't you get any help?" the doctor said.

"No" Aya said and sat down.

"Don't you have any friends or family to help you out?" the doctor asked.

"Well… they have… four useless, good for nothing… uncles, but they would rather die then help out I bet… God I hate them…" Aya said.

Just thinking about Schwartz made him pissed.

The doctor just gave him a confused look, but started to check Omi.

After a while he could say that the chibi would be fine.

"If you need help you can call this number… And why don't you consider kinder-garden for your kids Mr Fujimiya? I could help you find one near where you live" the doctor smiled.

He gave Aya his card.

"Kinder-garden… I never even thought about that… You're a genius doctor… I'll talk to my… wife about it, I'm pretty sure we will be calling you, knowing these six demon-spawns" Aya said.

* * *

"Ice wheem!" Omi yelled.

"What?" Aya said, then he spotted a guy selling ice-cream.

"Ice wheem!" Omi yelled again.

"Oh… Ice-cream. You want one?" Aya said.

He went over to the guy, putting Omi down.

"Do you have none-sugar Ice-cream?" he asked.

"Sure mister, what flavour do you want?" the guy smiled.

"Omi what…" Aya started and looked down where Omi should have been.

There was no Omi there.

"Oh shit… Ken is going to kill me!"

He started to panic, and looked around. Where the hell was Omi?

Then he spotted the chibi, and for a second he thought his heart was going to stop. Omi went right out into the traffic, following a little kitten.

"OMI!" he screamed and started to run.

Omi stopped and bent down and lifted up the kitten. A car came closer and closer…

A pair of big red paws landed right behind Omi. Aya, in beast form, snapped Omi up by his clothes with his mouth, and jumped up in the air and landed on the front of the car.

Aya glared at the driver, dug his claws into the car, let go of Omi as soon as the car had stopped, and gave a big roar that made all the windows on the car brake. The driver was a young lady, who screamed and ran out of the car.

She wasn't the only one to scream. Having a huge puma loose was obviously something to scream up in terror about. Who knew!

Aya picked up Omi again, jumped down from the car and sprinted faster than naturally possible away from all the noise and all the screaming.

* * *

Ken was watching the news when suddenly there was something about a huge red cat attacking a car and running of with a little child in its mouth. The cops expected to find a half eaten child somewhere, and they were checking with all the zoos about a missing red tiger or huge cat.

"This isn't good…" Ken said. He wanted to cry.

The door opened and Aya came in with Omi.

"Hi, we're home, everything is fine, nothing happened, nope, everything is OK" he said.

"Aya…" Ken growled.

"Look, he's fine, not a scrap… well… just a little one… The doctor said…" Aya started.

"AYA! You were on the news. A huge red cat on a car, with a child in its mouth. How could you?" Ken yelled.

"Oh… well… I got a very good reason… Omi ran out into the traffic, he was this close to getting hit by a car!" Aya said.

Ken wanted to kill him right now.

"Ken, how do you feel about kinder-garden?" Aya said.

And it was over, Ken wasn't angry anymore.

"Kinder-garden… Aya, you're a genius… I could kiss you!" Ken said, and did just that.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Well, sorry for the long wait, but I've been working and taking care of my kid!**_

_**R&R folks! You know I love that!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, new chapter from me again. **_

_**I guess you all wonder if this is going to be a yaoi fic, consider how things ended in the last chapter. Well, you just have to wait and see.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Weiss Kreuz!**_

* * *

**Parental instincts, and more fights!**

After the kiss, Ken and Aya had behaved really… strange. They avoided looking at each other, or even speak to each other. Ken would always blush bright red when ever he thought about that kiss. But in the end, Aya had enough.

"Ken… let's pretend that never happened, ok?" he said.

"Oh thank heaven yes" Ken said, 100 tons of his shoulder right there.

* * *

The next day they called the doctor to get some help.

"You did what?" Ken said, venom dripping from his voice, when Aya told him that the doctor believed that Ken was Aya's wife.

"Oh come on, I wasn't serious… And you dressed up as a girl before. It got to be you, he already seen me with Omi" Aya said.

"What? It got to be me what?" Ken said.

"Who dresses up as the wife" Aya said.

Silence, ken gaped and couldn't quite find the right words.

"Ken?" Aya said a little worried.

Nothing, not a sound, Ken didn't even blink.

"Ken? Say something… and, you need to blink soon or your eyes will dry up" Aya said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ken screamed.

"Ok… you didn't need to scream…" Aya said.

"Aya, you live to piss me off and make my life hell, don't you?" Ken screamed.

"No… That is just a bonus… for me!" Aya smirked.

"I'm going to kill you…" Ken snarled.

"No you won't because then you will be all alone with the chibies" Aya said.

* * *

The next day, Ken (in drag) and Aya, with all six chibies, were shown the way to salvation, also known as kinder-garden.

"It's… it's so beautiful" Ken almost cried.

"Heaven has smiled to us" Aya said.

"It's just a kinder-garden…" the doctor said looking at the… couple.

They were meat by one of the workers there and showed around.

"Your kids are… different…" she said looking at the kids. None of them looked alike.

"Um… They… they're not related. Just those two are ours, the rest is… adopted when their family were killed" Ken said.

"Oh, that is so nice of you to do. Not many people would have taken in 4 children when they already had two" the lady said.

Ken just smiled and grabbed Aya's hand.

"A little help, you know I'm a terrible liar…" he whispered so only Aya could hear him.

"Those two are siblings, and were my wife's sister's children. And those two are the children of my older brother… he's not fit to take care of them where he is now. They are very good children, a little mature for their age, but do look out for Yohji there, he likes to flirt… don't know where he got that from, must be on the mother's side" Aya said.

"Excuse me?" Ken said offended.

"Sure don't get it from me" Aya smirked.

Ken glared daggers at him, but didn't say anything.

"Omi here like to take things apart and then put them back together… not very god at the last part… Oh, and all four of them likes to play a little rough. If they start to fight… well, good luck at getting them apart" Aya said.

"I… think we will manage…" the lady said.

"Ok… did I forget something?" Aya said.

"Diapers and extra change of clothes are in the bags, they each have one… Omi is allergic to milk… I think that was everything" Ken said.

"Don't worry we will take good care of them" the lady said.

"Did you get our telephone number… in case of an emergency?" Ken asked.

"Yes, we did, both your numbers" the lady smiled.

"Ok… Bye chibies… be good!" Ken said.

"Omi wanna come with daddy and mommy" Omi hiccupped and started to cry.

"Maybe we should take him with us Aya…" Ken said.

"He'll be fine… hey Omi, look at that toy, look at all the parts you can take apart" Aya said and pointed at building-toy.

Omi's eyes went wide and he ran to the toy.

"See? He'll be fine, let's go before they notice" Aya said.

* * *

Ken and Aya were home, relaxing… well, Aya was.

"Maybe I should call… just to check how they're doing…" Ken said worried.

"No, they'll be fine. Calm down and stop worrying" Aya said.

"But…" Ken said.

"Silence… enjoy it!" Aya sighed.

Five minutes passed.

"I should call… just in case…"

"Ken, calm down! They will call if there's anything wrong" Aya said.

Five more minutes…

"Don't even think about it. Put that phone down and step away from it. Now!" Aya said.

"You're mean…" Ken pouted.

And then the phone rang. Ken dove for the phone.

"Yes, mommy's coming!" he yelled.

Aya stared at him. Had Ken lost it?

"Um… oh… I'm sorry doctor… I just… um… So sorry… I… It was…" Ken was bright red in the face.

Aya snapped the phone away from Ken.

"Idiot" he said to Ken.

Ken looked offended.

"Hello?" Aya said.

('Hello, I'm calling from the veterinarian office… Is a Hidaka Ken there?') a voice said.

"Veterinarian office…" Aya said.

The memories started to come back to him.

Ken snapped the phone back.

"This is Hidaka" he said.

('It's about you puma… Um… how do I say this… Is it loose?')

Ken gave Aya a long look.

"You wouldn't happen to be hinting at the case on the news? The puma jumping on the car with a kid in its mouth would you?" he said, keeping his glare on Aya.

* * *

Ken had to assure the vet that the puma hadn't eaten any kids, and that it just wanted to save the kid on the news from being hit by that said car. The puma had only protected the kid, who happened to be Ken's son. Yes, his son were just fine…

"You had to change into a puma… Do you know how many people saw you? You were on the news Aya" Ken said.

"So you would have me let that idiot run Omi over with the car instead then?" Aya said offended.

"No, but… oh, just forget it…" Ken sighed.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep while I still have the time and chance" Aya said.

* * *

The chibies were back, and they had loved the kinder-garden. The whole way home they kept singing a song they had learned.

"Love, love, love, love-love-love, love-love-love, makes the world go 'round" over and over.

Aya were ready to murder someone, especially the workers at the kinder-garden.

"So, how was kinder-garden?" Ken smiled.

"We had story time" Knight smiled.

"Story time? How exciting" Ken smiled.

"Everyone was telling about parents" Bishop said.

"What?" Ken and Aya said in union. This could be bad.

"We said mommy is man, and daddy a red kitty!" Yohji said, beamed.

"No you didn't" Aya groaned.

All the chibies nodded and smiled proud.

"This is bad… this could get ugly…" Ken said.

"Well, at least I'm not the mommy!" Aya said.

"No, you're the kitty, the house-pet" Ken said and glared.

"Do you want to die Ken?" Aya snarled.

"This is all your fault… And look what you did… you have me yelling and glaring… That is usually your job… I don't want to be Aya, the cold bastard, ice-prince and cold-hearted asshole" Ken yelled almost crying.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Aya snarled, his famous death-glare pointed Ken's way.

**TBC**

* * *

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**Remember to review; you don't get more chapters if you don't.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, it's me again, with a new chapter.**_

_**Let's just get right too it shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Weiss, shocker.**_

**Aya got a secret****!**

Schwartz had decided to go see how things were doing at Weiss house. They didn't bother to ring the bell or knock, they just went right in.

And there, on the floor, in front of the TV, sat 6 chibies. And in the kitchen two very angry grownups argued.

"Who are you calling a cold-hearted bastard?" Aya yelled.

"You, and you are. You're the one who is always yelling and glaring and bitching. And you made me the mom" Ken yelled back.

"It was a joke, I didn't think he remember that" Aya said.

"And you showed the kids porn on the internet" Ken yelled.

"Omi asked how babies are made!"

"Lie, you could have lied" Ken screamed.

"Don't scream to me, you're the one who took two hours to buy diapers" Aya said.

"I AM NOT SCREAMING" Ken screamed.

"Is this a bad time?" Schuldig said, smirking.

* * *

Aya and Ken had decided that they both needed a break. And Schwartz would look after the kiss, so they could go do whatever they wanted. So they took Aya's car and drove to the woods, to the little house they had there. 3 days all to themselves, while Schwartz would fix the kids, make them adults again.

"I'm still pissed at you!" Ken stated.

"What else is new, you're always pissed at me!" Aya sighed.

"Am not!"

"Now, you're just looking for a fight."

They unpacked.

"Look, Aya… I really don't like fighting all the time" Ken sighed.

"No? You're good at it though" Aya said.

"Let's just… call it a truce and start all over" Kan said.

"Fine" Aya sighed.

"God I hope Crawford can fix them, I don't know how much I can take of this" Ken sighed.

"Now you know how I felt when you guys turned chibies the first time" Aya smiled.

"If it was just Omi and Yohji it wouldn't be so bad, but six chibies…"

Aya stared at him.

"Hey Aya, do you want kids one day?" Ken asked.

"No!"

"Aw… come on, don't tell me you never thought of having a family" Ken said.

"I can't have one, it's no point in wanting one" Aya sighed.

"Why not? You gay or something?" Ken asked.

"No, I'm bisexual, but that's not it. I'm sterile, my dad got me fixed" Aya said.

Ken gaped and stared at him.

"What? Your dad got you sterilized?"

"Yes… He said he didn't want me to knock a girl up… Believe it or not Ken, I did have a life before I joined Weiss" Aya said.

"I know, but… To go as fare to…"

* * *

It had been a day, and Ken was dying to ask more about why Aya's dad got him fixed.

"Ok, just ask and stop looking at me" Aya sighed.

"Why did your dad get you fixed?"

Aya sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"If you tell anyone this, I'm gonna kill you, you got that?" he said.

Ken nodded.

Aya opened his mouth to start telling, but was stopped when the phone rang. Nobody moved.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Aya asked.

"They'll call back, I wanna know now!"

"It could be Crawford with news on the chibies" Aya said.

"He can wait, now answer" Ken said.

In the end, Aya answered the phone.

"Hello?"

("_Hi… Schuldig here… we got good news and bad news_!")

"What do you mean bad news? What's the good news?" Aya said.

("_I think I rather speak with Ken… Put him on_") Schuldig said.

"Fine, I'll put you on speaker" Aya sighed.

He did, and waited.

"Well?"

("_The good news is that we got Crashers back to normal… And they went home, they're alright… a little pissed that they got mixed into this, but_…")

"Schuldig…" Aya growled.

("_The bad news is… well… who knew… It seams that if you've been sprayed once whit the stuff, and then get sprayed again… it sticks_…")

"WHAT?" Ken and Aya yelled in union.

("_Yeah… You see… it's… Yohji and Omi… they're stuck as chibies… they'll have to grow up all over again_") Schuldig said.

And Ken fainted.

* * *

"You think they bought it?" Farfarello asked Schuldig.

"I heard Ken faint" Schuldig smirked.

"Yes, it's good to be me again!" Yohji smiled and came out the door.

"Hi guys, did you tell them everything was fine?" Omi asked and came into the room.

"Sure, they were so happy to hear the good news" Farfarello smirked.

* * *

"Ken? Ken, wake up…" Aya said.

He had put Ken to bed, who knew he was so heavy.

Slowly Ken opened his eyes.

"Oh… I had a nightmare… I dreamt Schuldig said that Omi and Yohji would be stuck as chibies and had to grow up all over again… Tell me it was a nightmare, I need to hear that" Ken said.

"Sorry Ken. Guess you get your family after all" Aya said.

Ken was right, this was a nightmare.

"Aya, what do we do?" Ken whined, almost cried.

"I don't know… I was so sure it would work!"

"We can't take care of children, even if there is only two of them… we're assassins…"

"I know Ken, I know what we are!"

They just sat on the bed, looking lost.

* * *

"You did what?" Crawford asked Schuldig.

"Told Abyssinian and Siberian that Yohji and Omi were stuck as chibies" Schuldig said.

"Oh… poor Ken… and poor Aya" Omi said.

"Fuck that, good going guys, how did they react?" Yohji smirked.

* * *

Four hours and they still sat on the bed.

"You got any ideas?" Ken asked.

"No!"

"Then tell me why your dad got you fixed!"

"I… slept around a lot. When I was 14 years old, I got a girl… well, a woman, pregnant. He lost it and said if I didn't stop sleep around he would get me fixed. I didn't think he would actually do it, but… he did… When he caught me with the girl next door who was getting married the nest day…" Aya said.

Ken gaped.

"You got a woman pregnant when you were 14?"

"Yes. Not to mention that she went to jail for having sex with a minor… I never in a million years thought he would actually go through with it, but he did… Not that it stopped me or anything" Aya sighed.

"Ow… just thinking about it…" Ken said and crossed his legs.

Then he thought of something.

"What happened to the baby?" he asked.

"What baby?"

"You got that woman pregnant…"

"Oh, right… When it was born my parents took the baby in. I have a son" Aya said.

"So… where is you son now?" Ken asked.

"With his mom, you actually met him" Aya said.

"I have?" Ken asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god it's not Omi is it?"

"No, Omi isn't 12 years old" Aya said.

"Nagi? It's Nagi?"

"No, it's not Nagi. You give lessons at the local school right? Hiro is one of the boys on your team, black hair, violet eyes…" Aya said.

Ken thought about it, then…

"His name is Fujimiya… Why didn't I see it before? Does he know who you are?"

"Yes, I go see him from time to time, I keep in touch with both him and his mother" Aya said.

"They don't know that you're…" Ken started.

"No, you think I would tell them?"

"Wow… has Omi and Yohji ever met him?" Ken asked.

"No, I don't think so. But Yohji met Rin though" Aya smirked.

"Rin? Oh, Hiro's mother… Don't tell me he slept with her?"

"No, but he tried, she said she go for redheads" Aya smirked.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Remember to review, won't get any new chapters if you don't!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't own the song either.**_

_**For watching the video to the song, visit YouTube: Mr Mobile, Call me, MTV Ringtone.**_

_**Ok, new chapter from me. This is the last and final chapter in this story, so enjoy!**_

**

* * *

Call me!**

Aya and Ken sat on the bed, thinking... still... About what to do... still.

"I'm calling Manx" Aya said.

He walked out of the room and called her.

Ken sighed. He didn't know what to do. It was true he had always wanted a family, but not like this, and he wanted Yohji and Omi back.

"WHAT?" Aya yelled from the other room.

He came back and looked pissed.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"Omi and Yohji are ok, they're back to normal" Aya growled.

"But then... why would Schuldig say that... oh... I'm gonna kill them" Ken said.

"Not so fast. They don't know that we know... Let's get even, let's get revenge" Aya said.

"You have a plan?" Ken asked.

"Yes... but it's cruel... and we might have to get a little freaky in public" Aya said.

"Let me hear it" Ken said.

And Aya told him.

"I like it, I'll do it, but we need Nagi on this too" Ken said.

* * *

Crawford had a vision. No... it couldn't be... He had to see that, and hopefully be a part of it. He didn't say anything to anyone but Nagi about it. So when Aya called, he had both Nagi and Crawford to help him.

"This is going to be so fun" Nagi giggled.

* * *

Aya and Ken met up with Crawford and Nagi. They made plans. Aya had never been more grateful for the hidden cameras he had installed in the others bedrooms, more than one actually.

"We got the clips, now we need hot babes, Yohji's mobile's ring-tone, and the clothes" Ken said.

"I'll get the girls" Aya said.

"I'll get the clothes from Schuldig and Farfarello" Nagi said.

"Manx can get the clothes from Omi and Yohji, I'll get Yohji's ring-tone" Ken said.

"I have found a studio" Crawford said.

All four smirked to each other. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Ken and Aya had faked shock and surprise when they came home and found Yohji and Omi back to normal. They should have gotten an Oscar for convincing performance. They talked to Manx and Birman about their plan, and the ladies was all in.

* * *

They met in the studio, and had everything ready.

Even Hiro and his mother Rin showed up to help.

"Hiro, don't do what you father is about to do to anyone, no matter how fun it seams" Rin said to her son.

"I heard that" Aya said.

"I got the clothes, here... Nagi, you'll be Omi. Crawford, you'll be Schuldig. Ken, you'll be Farfarello, and Aya, you'll be Yohji. Now, go get changed" Manx smirked.

The four went to get changed. Nagi came out in Omi's mission-gear, minus the jacket. Then Crawford came out, wearing the stupid hairband, green jacket and white pants.

Next was Ken, he had one of Farfarello's white bondage pants on, and a gray west/coat. He even had an eye-patch.

And then Aya came out, wearing Yohji's mission-gear, minus the coat, and he looked damn hot.

"Wow..." Rin said.

"Missing one thing though!" Birman said, holding out the trademark sunglasses.

Rin took them and placed them on Aya.

"You look dam sexy and hot" she said.

"Why thank you my dearest Rin" Aya smirked and kissed her.

"Hello, I'm here... I'm a child, I don't need to see my parents do these kind of things" Hiro said.

"Why didn't we ever get married?" Rin asked Aya.

"I don't know... 'cause I slept around a lot I think" Aya said.

"Excuse me, but can we get on with this?" Crawford said.

"Sure, are you girl's ready?" Aya said, looking at his 'girls'.

* * *

Two days later everything was ready.

"Why is the shop closed?" Omi asked.

He didn't have school today.

"We're taking the day off to go to the mall" Aya said.

"What? Why?" Yohji asked.

"There is a big event happening there today, and I had to nag and beg Aya to let us take the day off to go see it. We're all going" Ken said.

* * *

"Wow... look at all the TV-screens..." Omi said.

"Wonder what kind of event it's gonna be..." Yohji said.

"Well, if it isn't the kittens. What's bring you guys out here?" a voice said, and there Schwartz came, Schuldig was the one that talked.

"Same as you guys I guess. You know what's gonna happen?" Yohji said.

Crawford and Nagi nodded to Ken and Aya.

"Nagi nagged Crawford to come here, how about you?" Schuldig said.

"Ken nagged Aya" Yohji smirked.

"Dad" a new voice yelled.

There Hiro and Rin came.

"Hiro, Rin, you guys made it" Aya smiled.

"Dad?" came in union from Omi, Schuldig, Yohji and Farfarello.

"Oh sorry. Hiro, this is Yohji, Omi, Schuldig and Farfarello, You already met Ken, Nagi and Crawford. Guys, this is Hiro my son, and that is Rin, his mother"

"You... you have a son?" Omi gaped.

"You had sex?" Schuldig gaped.

"Hey, I do have a life you know... before I met any of you I had a life" Aya said.

"I see you're all here. Good" another voice said.

There came Persia, Manx and Birman.

"What's going on here?" Farfarello asked.

"Huh, they're about to start" Nagi said.

* * *

A fat guy came up on a little stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We're about to show you a hot new music-video, brought to you by the new group Sweet Revenge. This video was made specially for this event, and is sponsored by (insert_ name of mobile company here_), as a commercial for they newest music and video phone. As you see this video, it will also been shown over 20 different TV-stations, and you will be able to download it later on YouTube and (insert_ name of download music page here_). This video will be showed all over the world at the same time. So, I give you Sweet revenge, with Call me!" the guy yelled.

Applause, this was going to be good.

An old typical mobile phone sound was heard.

"Oh... my phone is ringing" Yohji said.

"Noe it's not!" Ken and Aya said in union and smirked.

And so it began.

First the screens showed Schuldig, Yohji, Omi and Farfarello, in their underwear, doing funny dances, it even had their name written on, their first name only. Schuldig doing the Schuldig-dance, Yohji doing the Yohji-dance, Omi doing the Omi-dance, and Farfarello doing the Farfarello-dance.

"No" Omi gaped shocked.

"Oh yes" Ken smirked.

"You... you did this" Yohji snarled, pointing at Aya.

"Keep looking, we're not done yet" Aya smirked.

* * *

Then Crawford, dressed in Schuldig's clothes, with four hot babes in their underwear showed up on the screen. The screen read '_Smart doing the Schuldig-dance_'. And Crawford started doing the funny dance Schuldig did, with the four babes.

_Call me in the evening. _

_Call me at my home._

_Call me when I'm in my car._

_Call my magic phone._

And then it was Aya's turn, in Yohji's clothes, screen reading '_Red doing the Yohji-dance_'. Also Aya was with the four girls, now doing Yohji's funny dance.

_**Call me.**_

_**Call me. **_

_**Call me. **_

_**Lalalalalala.**_

_**Call me**, come on._

_**Call me**, jingleling. _

_**Call me**, come on. _

_**Lalalalalala**._

Now it was Nagi's turn, in Omi's clothes, with the girls, screen reading '_Kid doing the Omi-dance_'.

_Call me, call me on my mobile!_

_What's my number?_

_Call me, call me on my mobile!_

_What's my number?_

Ken, in Farfarello's clothes, screen: '_Sporty doing the Farfarello-dance_'.

_Always to the phone ones you ring._

_Push that button, do my thing._

_Always to the phone ones you ring._

_Push that button, do my thing._

Now followed more clips of Omi, Farfarello, Schuldig and Yohji, dancing in their underwear, and some of Aya, Ken, Crawford and Nagi with and without the girls. It did look so much better when they did it, than the one's in the underwear.

_Call me in the evening. _

_Call me at my home._

_Call me when I'm in my car._

_Call my magic phone._

_**Call me.**_

_**Call me. **_

_**Call me. **_

_**Lalalalalala.**_

_**Call me**, come on._

_**Call me**, jingleling. _

_**Call me**, come on. _

_**Lalalalalala**._

And then there was clips of Manx and Birman, in hot sexy clothes, dancing. And of Rin and Hiro singing this song.

_Always to the phone ones you ring._

_Push that button, do my thing._

_Always to the phone ones you ring._

_Push that button, do my thing._

_Call me on my mobile!_

Clip of Crawford holding a sign reading 'THE' on it. Then Aya a sign reading 'REVENGE'. Nagi had one reading 'IS' on it. And Ken had one reading 'SWEET' on it. Then a clip of them together, and it said 'THE REVENGE IS SWEET'.

_Call me in the evening. _

_Call me at my home._

_Call me when I'm in my car._

_Call my magic phone._

And then clip of Aya, Crawford, Ken and Nagi, together. They had combined all the four funny dances into one funny dance.

_**Call me.**_

_**Call me. **_

_**Call me. **_

_**Lalalalalala.**_

_**Call me**, come on._

_**Call me**, jingleling. _

_**Call me**, come on. _

_**Lalalalalala**._

Aya, Crawford, Ken, Nagi, Birman, Manx, Hiro and Rin together. All doing the ultimate funny dance. Having a blast and so much fun doing it.

_**Call me, **come on._

_**Call me,** jingleling. _

_**Call me,** come on. _

_**Lalalalalala.**_

_**Call me,** come on._

_**Call me**, jingleling. _

_**Call me**, come on. _

_**Lalalalalala.**_

_**Call me,** come on._

_**Call me,** jingleling. _

_**Call me,** come on. _

_**Lalalalalala.**_

_**Call me**, come on._

_**Call me,** jingleling. _

_**Call me,** come on. _

_**Lalalalalala.**_

To end it, there was a clip of Aya, Crawford, Ken and Nagi, holding out their mobile, the new model, different colors, close up on the mobiles, and then Schuldig, Yohji, Omi and Farfarello in their underwear again, closing up their dance.

_Call me, call me on my mobile!_

_**Call me. **_

_**Call me. **_

_**Lalalalalala.**_

_Call my number!_

* * *

Ken, Nagi and Aya laughed, Crawford smirked. The face of Farfarello, Omi, Schuldig and Yohji was priceless.

"You son of a bitch..." Yohji growled to Aya.

"Oh lighten up Yohji, you're on TV" Ken laughed.

"Just remember one thing Yohji" Aya smirked.

"What?" Yohji snarled.

_**Call me.**_

_**Call me. **_

_**Call me. **_

_**Lalalalalala.**_

_**Call me**, come on._

_**Call me**, jingleling. _

_**Call me**, come on. _

_**Lalalalalala**._

Aya, Ken, Manx and Birman did the ultimate funny dance, singing it too.

* * *

After this episode, Yohji's life in the flower-shop became a nightmare, 'cause everytime the phone rang, Aya or Ken, often both, would do the funny dance, and get the fan-girls to do back-up-dance. Aya had even made sure that when ever the phone rang, that song would play, it was the shop's new ring-tone. Omi had tried to get it changed, but had to face a lost battle on that one.

Ken and Aya never got tiered of this, and it had never been more fun in the shop.

**THE END!**

_**

* * *

Go to YouTube and search for Mr Mobile, Call me, or MTV ringtone. There are two versions on this one, watch both. First one is the underwear dance and official commercial The second one is the Official Mr Mobile Call Me Musicvideo!**_

_**Well, that was it, the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. I sure had fun writing it. When I'm done with my other stories, maybe I'll write a spinoff on this story or something like that. But until then, please review and tell me what you think. And remember:**_

_**Call me. Call me. Call me. Lalalalalala. **_

_**Call me**, come on. **Call me**, jingleling. **Call me**, come on. **Lalalalalala**._


End file.
